I want you back
by charmedrdebest
Summary: Piper is 8 months pregnant and goes into labour, Paige becomes pregnant but an unexpected visitor shows up during piper's labour. But how will it all turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Piper was sitting in the living room watching television with Prue and Phoebe.

''Aren't you supposed to be in work Phoebe?'' Said Prue.

''No, not today it's my day off''

''Oh right, so who wants tea?'' replied Prue

''I will have some tea please Prue'' replied Piper

''And me'' said Phoebe.

So Prue got up out of her armchair and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. Then suddenly Paige walked in through the front door all happy and cheerful.

''Why are you so happy?'' asked Piper

''Well I have some great news!''

''What news? What's wrong Paige?'' replied Phoebe

''Well, I'm Pregnant!'' shouted Paige

Phoebe jumped up and hugged Paige. ''Congratulations Paige, I'm so happy for you! Have you told Henry yet?''

''No not yet but I will'' said Paige

''Hey, could somebody help me up please'' replied Piper

''Oh yeah sure sorry Piper I forgot your 8 months pregnant already'' Said Phoebe.

Piper then hugged Paige.

''Congratulations Paige!''

Prue walked into the living room with some mugs of tea.

''Oh hiya Paige, what's all the noise in here?''

Prue handed Piper and Phoebe their tea.

''Prue, I'm pregnant''

''Oh Paige, congratulations, I'm so pleased for you and Henry!''

''I just can't believe it, we've been trying for months and had no luck then suddenly I get pregnant!''

Paige sat down on the couch.

''But Paige you must check with a doctor first sometimes pregnancy tests are wrong'' Piper explained to Paige

''Oh yes I have that's were I've been all day, well besides work''

Paige's cellphone started to ring, she took it out of her bag and looked at it.

''It's Henry''

''Well answer it then'' said Phoebe

''Hi Hunni'' Paige said to Henry

''I have something I need to tell you, come home right away!''

**It's a bit short but I will keep adding new chapters! Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henry arrived at the Manor an hour later.

"What Paige is something wrong"  
"No Henry, I need to tell you something right away come upstairs"  
Paige and Henry walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Henry, you know I love you, and we've been trying for a baby for about a year now"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, Henry, I'm pregnant!  
"Oh my gosh, Paige that's brilliant news"  
Henry picked Paige up and hugged her. Paige kissed him and they both returned to the living room.

"Paige, you gotta take it easy now that your pregnant"  
"Piper, i don't need to until i'm like 3 months pregnant"  
"Paige, this is your first pregnancy you gotta be careful you know what nearly happened to me and Wyatt"  
"OK. i'll take it easy"

Paige, Phoebe. Prue, Piper and Henry were all sitting down in the living room talking about the new baby. When suddenly a darklighter appeared in the middle of the living room. The draklighter shot an arrow at Prue but she waved her hand and deflected it, the darklighter used his last arrow and it hit Paige, in her stomach.

"Oh my god Paige"  
Paige dropped to the floor and Henry held her in his arms.

"Piper!" replied Prue

"We need Leo, call him."

"Leo!!! we need you Paige is hurt, Leo!!!"

Leo orbed into the living room next to Piper.  
"Piper, what's wrong? oh my god Paige"  
"Leo, she was hit by a darklighter, you need to heal her."

Leo kneeled next to Paige and told Henry to move back. He tried to heal her but he couldn't.

"I can't heal her"  
"Why leo"  
"Prue, i don't know why but i do know that if she doesn't heal herself soon she's"  
"Leo, don't say it!" replied Prue.

Phoebe ran over to Paige.

"Paige, i know you can hear me, you gotta try real hard now i'm gonna take your hand and you gotta use all your strength to heal yourself."

Phoebe took Paige's hand and put it on Paige's stomach. Paige started to heal herself. She suddenly jumped up and hugged Henry.  
"Paige, thank god your ok"  
"Me too Henry!"

"Leo" whispered Piper "Paige is pregnant"  
"Oh my god that's excellent news"  
"Congratulations Paige and henry!"

Leo hugged Paige and kissed her on the cheek, he shook Henry's hand.

"That was a close one Piage you had us all worried"  
"Aww you guys" Paige hugged Piper, Phoebe and Prue.

"OH MY GOD"  
"What is it Piper"  
"My waters just broke!" 


End file.
